Watching You
by sheltie
Summary: Naruto watches Tenten as she practices. What will she do to him? Sorry not a very good summary. But it's a good story. Naru/Ten friendship. Ratting upped to T.
1. Chapter 1

**Watching You**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

Naruto could only stare at her. She looked so beautiful. Her brown hair done up in those twin buns though a few strands had come loose. Sweat covered her entire body making her clothes stick to her body, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. She was amazing with weapons and boy she could pack a punch. He knew that after she smacked him in the Land of Birds. In front of him was Tenten. She was working on her accuracy though she was the best shinobi in that area.

"I know you're there, come on out before I kill you" Tenten said without looking away at her targets.

Naruto gulped and leapt out of the tree he was using to watch from. He held out his hands as a sign of surrender hoping Tenten wouldn't skewer him with one of her kunais or other sharp weapons she always kept on her.

"What brings you here, Naruto?" Tenten asked now looking at him.

"Sorry, I was on my way back home for some rest after training and couldn't help watch you" Naruto said honestly.

Tenten was shocked hearing this and blushed slightly.

"So you decided to spy on me instead?" she asked sternly.

"No, no, not spying. Honest. I was just watching" Naruto said waving his arms in front of him still hoping she wouldn't throw a kunai or a shuriken at him.

"Why should I believe you?" Tenten asked with a smirk.

Naruto was at a loss for words. Though this wasn't anything new to him since he and words never go hand and hand with one another.

"Um, well, you look so amazing, beautiful even throwing those kunai and shuriken around" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Tenten's blush deepened. She never had anyone compliment her like this before. Sure, her sensei did on occasion, but this was different for some reason.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"Um, and I was, um, kind of wondering if you'd like to grab something to eat?" Naruto asked though his brain hadn't engaged til after he finished.

Tenten could only stare. Did Naruto just ask her out?

_Shit, I just asked Tenten out, what do I do? What if she say yes? What if she says no? Oh man, I have no idea what to do_ Naruto thought panicked.

"Uh, sure" Tenten said not even thinking about what she was saying.

"Really, well, uh then, lets go" Naruto said unsure what to really do.

Tenten nodded and proceeded to pick up her weapons that littered the ground.

"Hold on, I'll help you with that" Naruto said stopping Tenten.

Naruto then made a very familiar hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu."

Soon several clones appeared.

"Pick up all the weapons that are her and give them to Tenten" the original blond ordered.

"Roger!" said the clones.

Tenten watched as all of Naruto's clones picked up all of her weapons and gave them to her so she could seal them all away into her scrolls. It didn't take long and soon there was nothing left. Naruto dispelled the clones and turned to Tenten.

"So, um, shall we go?" he asked nervously.

Tenten just nodded.

/Scene Break/

They soon made it to a familiar ramen stand. Tenten looked at Naruto who ducked his head.

"It's the only thing I can afford," he said sheepishly.

Tenten just nodded as Naruto held the cloth back for her to enter. They sat down with Naruto taking his usual seat.

"Well if it isn't my best customer, your usual then Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Uh no old man, I'll be ordering for myself and Tenten this time" Naruto said gesturing over to Tenten.

"Ahh I see, you're on a date. I gotcha" Teuchi said winking.

Naruto sputtered as Tenten blushed bright red.

"What will you have miss?" Teuchi asked ignoring Naruto and Tenten's reactions.

"Uh, some miso ramen please" Tenten said still trying to contain her blush.

"I'll have a beef ramen," Naruto said.

Teuchi nodded and headed back.

Soon their meals came and they ate in silence.

"Sorry about that. The old man gets odd ideas sometimes" Naruto said breaking the silence.

"That's alright," Tenten said.

"So, been on any interesting missions lately?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have" Tenten said with a nod.

They were soon trading mission stories and having fun. They laughed at their team members' odd behaviors.

"Let me get this straight, right in a middle of a fight Guy and Lee do their strange hugging thing and that incapacitates the rest of the bandits you were fighting?" Naruto asked as he was holding his sides in laughter.

"Yup, it was so shocking. Neji and I knew that thing was dangerous. We just never knew how dangerous it could be," Tenten said laughing also.

"Oh man, they should label that a S-rank genjutsu" Naruto said.

"I think I've heard Lady Tsunade saying something like that when we gave our mission report" Tenten said.

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"Well, I don't think my story can top yours, but one this one mission Sakura, Sai and I were supposed to escort this client to Tea Country. Anyway, things were going fine with Kakashi sensei up ahead of us, I was with the client and Sakura and Sai bringing up the rear. Well, Sai must have said something stupid and Sakura started to beat him. The client saw this and commented about a lovers spat. This caused Sakura to wanting to punch out the client and if wasn't for Kakashi sensei stopping her" the blond said.

"What did Sai say? I mean, I know he's social inept and all. It must've been really stupid or insensitive" Tenten asked.

"Not sure, whenever I asked about it Sakura would cover Sai's mouth" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh, well, I guess my story beat yours" Tenten said with a bit of smugness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Naruto mumbled as he finished his third bowl.

"Anyway, how's your training going?" Tenten asked changing the subject.

They then traded stories on training with their team and their separate training.

"I like Lee and Guy just fine, but I can't do any real training with them since Guy doesn't use weapons and I am usually made to throw my weapons with Lee and/or Neji dodging them. Neji's has gotten so good I can't hit him anymore and Lee is close behind him" Tenten said frowning.

"That's too bad. Hmmm, hey, how about you train with me instead" Naruto suggested.

"Huh, what can you do that Lee and Neji can't?" Tenten asked.

"Simple. I can use my kage bushin and you can use them to nail moving targets without fear of hurting anyone" Naruto said with a 'am I smart or what' look on his face.

"You know, that's not a bad idea, but that helps me. What about you?" Tenten asked not wanting to be the only one getting something out of this deal.

"Easy, I learn how to dodge. I totally suck and get hit a lot during fights" Naruto said.

"Sounds good, when should we start?" Tenten asked.

/Scene Break/

It was two weeks and Naruto and Tenten were having fun training together. The kage bushin was a god send to Tenten, who could now go all out without fearing of hurting anyone. Naruto too was getting something out of it. He was learning to dodge as well as learning to fight against a weapon user. Tenten also got to learn to fight against someone like Naruto, who was so unpredictable that it always kept her on her toes not knowing what the spiky haired blond might do next. All in all they learned much from one another and wondered why they didn't think of this before.

"AHHHHH! Tenten, watch where you throw those things. That one almost hit me" Naruto shouted as he saw Tenten almost strike one of his clones in the family jewels.

"Come on Naruto, think of it as motivation to keep dodging" Tenten said smirking.

"Crazy sadist" Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" Tenten growled as she brought out a huge bladed weapon from one of her many scrolls.

Naruto and his clones gulped as they all saw the Shinigami.

"RUN, EVERY CLONE FOR THEMSLEVES!" a Naruto clone exclaimed.

It was a massacre in the killing clone sense as Tenten got a great workout slaying all the Naruto clones. When she was finished she was panting, but felt good. The only one left was the original Naruto staring in shock and awe at the 'carnage' she had just done.

_Memo to self: never piss off Tenten_ he thought.

"That was fun" Tenten said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Uh yeah, fun" Naruto said still in shock at the 'carnage' he had just witnessed.

"Well, are you going to help pick up all my weapons?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, right" Naruto said then did the familiar hand sign and clones appeared.

"Hey, how come we have to pick up all these weapons?" a clone asked.

"Because I am the original and you have to do what I say" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, who says?" another clone asked.

"Me, and if you don't pick up my weapons you're next on my list" Tenten said as the Shinigami once again hovered over Tenten.

This got the clones moving quickly as the original Naruto inched away from Tenten in fear. Soon all of Tenten's weapons were picked up and back in their storage scrolls.

"Well Naruto, how about something to eat, I am famished?" Tenten asked.

"Uh, sure" Naruto said.

"Great, let's get going" Tenten said.

The two ate and they stood ready to part ways for the day.

"So, same time next week?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, sure" Naruto said with a nod.

"Great, see ya" Tenten said.

She then gave Naruto a friendly peck on the cheek and left. Naruto stood there with a smile then walked off feeling good about helping a friend, and to think it all started by just watching her.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay this was more of a friendship story than anything else. I had in the beginning going to make it more romantic, but this is what happened to it. Not complaining, but it shows that you can start with one idea in the beginning and then it changes when you write it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. What the Rest of the Konoha 11 Thinks

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, this is the second chap for Watching You. I first want to tell you that I never planned on a second chap when I wrote Watching You. It was supposed to be a oneshot. But I got so much feedback wanting more. So here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What the Rest of Konoha 11 Thinks**

It has been a couple months now that Naruto and Tenten had started training to and the rest of the Konoha 11 noticed this. They were meeting with each other at the barbeque joint that team 10 hung out at. They had not invited Naruto or Tenten since this was about them.

"I just don't understand it. Why are they all chummy with one another?" Ino asked out loud.

"They are just training together, that's all" Shikamaru said tiredly.

"Yeah, they are friends like the rest of us and friends help one another" Chouji said as he waited for the new serving of meat to fully cook.

"It's none of our business to what those two do. If there's something there, which I highly doubt then they'll tell us in their own time" Neji said sitting back with his arms crossed.

"Yosh, Naruto and Tenten's flames of youth are such an inspiration. Sakura would you care to join me in a quite youthful training session?" Lee said with his eyes brimming with emotion.

Sakura did her best to inch away from the spandex wearing chunin.

"That's a nice offer Lee, but no thanks" she said politely.

"Never fear, I shall win your heart Sakura, and if I fail then I shall do a hundred laps around Konoha and if I do not complete that then I'll-"

Everyone else ignored Lee's ranting since they were quite used to the eccentric chunin.

"Back to Naruto and Tenten. There's got to be something going on there. I mean they spend so much time together when they aren't on missions" Ino said.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. I mean why are we even talking about that idiot?" Kiba asked with annoyance.

"Because he's a lot more interesting than you are flea bag" Ino said.

"What was that?" Kiba growled.

Shino grabbed Kiba before he could leap at Ino and cause a big scene and most likely get them all kicked out and banned.

"Easy Kiba" the Aburame said.

Kiba grumbled and sat down in his seat and pouted.

Hinata stayed silent and had a frown on her face. Why couldn't she have thought of something like that? Ask Naruto to train with her. Yeah, then she could spent time close personal time with Naruto. Feel him, smell him. Be so close to him. Heat rose across Hinata's cheeks as dirty thoughts leaked into her mind. A sweaty shirtless Naruto.

"Hinata, hey Hinata, are you alright?" Sakura asked shaking the meek Hyuga heiress.

"Huh, oh yes I am" Hinata said as she quickly wiped the small drop of blood that came out of her nose.

Luckily no one noticed this at all.

"I don't think anything is going between Naruto or Tenten. At least not what I can tell. I even asked Naruto and he told me they were just training together, that's all" Sakura said.

"Hmph, I highly doubt that. There's something I know it" Ino said vehemently.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to find something that's not even there?" Sakura asked.

"Come on Forehead. You've turned down Naruto a lot and maybe he's gotten sick of it and moved on and Tenten was it" Ino said.

"How are you sure about that?" Sakura asked.

"When was the last time he's asked you out?" Ino asked with a smirk.

Sakura stopped and thought about that. That was a good question. When was the last time Naruto had asked her out? She thought about it and had to guess it was about two weeks after Naruto and Tenten started training together. This made her frown. Maybe Ino was right.

"YES! A convert!" Ino declared as she punched the air with her fist.

"You still have no real proof behind your theory Yamanaka" Neji said.

"I do, Sakura was the first. My second concerns you" Ino said with a wide grin.

"Me?" Neji asked with narrowed eyes

"Yes, we all know that Tenten has a crush on you and you ignore her. Unlike the Naruto Sakura thing, there's asking out part. So when was the last time Tenten made googly eyes at you or whatever she does?" Ino asked.

Neji sat back not answering. He really didn't want to get involved with this whole thing. Yes he knew Tenten liked him, but he decided to do nothing about it since it wasn't fate. Well, that was when he believed in fate. Now he just wasn't at all interested in Tenten like that. He liked her as a teammate and a kunoichi, but that's all.

"Ino seems to be on something, Neji. Tenten never tries to ask you for you help any more nor does she try and get you alone to talk any more. She's seems too wrapped up in her youthful training with Naruto" Lee said.

This was some interesting insight that shocked the Konoha 11. Lee did pay attention to things and wasn't as brainless with his Flames of Youth rants he goes on about.

"That still doesn't mean Tenten and Naruto are together. It just means Tenten doesn't like me like she did before" Neji said firmly.

"I do not believe it is wise to discuss our friends' relationship status like town gossip. They are both adults and whatever they do is up to them. They both have a right to privacy and we must respect that. If or when they announce something we should support them" Shino said.

"You guys are no fun" Ino pouted.

They talked a bit then they noticed out the window Naruto and Tenten. They were walking side-by-side. Both had smiles on their faces and looked like Tenten was explaining something to Naruto, who was focused entirely on her.

"See, proof" Ino hissed.

"That's nothing. Naruto is just listening to Tenten about something, that's all" Chouji said.

"It is something, when has Naruto ever paid any serious attention to anything aside from training or ramen?" Ino asked.

"Maybe Tenten explaining some kind of training?" Kiba suggested.

Ino threw her hands up in frustration. Why must she be surrounded by so many blind people?

Back outside Naruto and Tenten looked to be headed in the barbeque joint.

"Crap, they're coming in" Ino said.

"So what, they're stopping in for something to eat, that's all. Stop being so troublesome" Shikamaru said.

Ino glared at her teammate, but then turned to get a good at what was happening.

Naruto and Tenten entered the barbeque joint chatting and they got a table not seeing the rest of their friends at all.

"We've got to know what they're talking about" Ino said seriousness.

Shikamaru dozed off while Chouji was raiding another fully cooked meat platter. Kiba was fighting Chouji for a fair share. Hinata was sipping on her tea, Neji looked like he didn't want any part of this. Lee was trying to ask Sakura out while Sakura was being polite and turning him down.

"It's up to me" the Yamanaka heiress said to herself and then slid from the table to spy on Naruto and Tenten.

/Scene Break/

A couple of tables away Tenten and Naruto were sitting waiting for the meat they order was done cooking. As they waited they were going over what they were training on.

"You're getting better Naruto, but I don't think you're ready to use it in a fight" Tenten said.

"But Tenten, I look so kick ass with a sword" Naruto whined.

Tenten sighed. After they had started training together Naruto got interesting in kenjutsu and Tenten decided to help train him. She helped select the right sword for him and then looked for just the right style to suit him as well. It was taking a long time to learn since Naruto didn't have a great amount of patience plus missions got in the way too. So their training sessions were at times erratic.

"I know that Naruto, you've been telling me that since you got the sword. But you need to know how to use it well before using it in a fight. A small mistake could hurt not only you, but your team too" Tenten said.

Naruto frowned, but in the end nodded.

"You're right, but I want to use it so much" he whined.

This was the part where Ino came in on. She gasped as quietly as she could as she moved in closer to listen.

"When we finish eating we'll go back to the training ground and work long and hard til you got it down" Tenten said.

Ino wondered what exactly they would long and hard on. Her mind was swirling with millions of scenarios.

"Alright, but lets eat since we're going to need our strength" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded.

The two began eating and all Ino heard was small talk with nothing of interesting. Her mind was still trying to figure what these two have to work hard and long on. It couldn't be what her gutter mind wanted it to be, but then what could it mean. Her rational side told her it was just some kind of training, and that was it. But her gutter side went quite raunchy that would make a nun blush bright red and fuel many fantasies for Hinata.

Naruto and Tenten finished eating and they paid and left leaving Ino there unsure what to make of her little spy mission. She slunk back to the table Konoha 11 had frowning at her unsuccessful attempt. When she got back she found everyone was still there and they had moved chatting about what's being going on in their lives.

"Hey Ino-pig, where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Huh, nowhere I guess" Ino said.

Sakura blinked with confusion at her friend's answer before turning back to the conversation.

Ino sat back now determined to get to the bottom of this all.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, I hope you like this chap. I wanted to get the rest of the Konoha 11's reactions of what's going on with Naruto and Tenten. The next chap will be more Naruto/Tenten. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Training & Possibly More?

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's the third chap of this story. I've bumped this up to a T rating for language and other things. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training and Possibly More?**

Naruto and Tenten were at the training grounds with Tenten helping going over his kenjutsu style. He was still pretty rough around the edges to even really use it in a fight. Right now Tenten was helping Naruto learn the new set of moves of the kenjutsu style. This was harder since this one had more complicated moves. Naruto had learned the basics of the style and now it was time to kick it up to the more advance stages.

"No Naruto, you're not holding it right" Tenten said stopping Naruto from going through the progression.

Naruto sighed.

Tenten walked up and got behind Naruto and pressed herself up behind him as she corrected his stance both feet and hands. Naruto gulped feeling Tenten so close to him. He had never had a girl this close to him. Well Ayame, but that was a hug and this was very different from a hug.

"Tenten?" he asked nervously.

"I am helping you Naruto. Now lets go through it together" Tenten said.

Naruto was unsure how this would work, but began moving with Tenten still pushed up behind him copying and helping adjust his movements.

"You're doing fine, just slow and easy," Tenten said into Naruto's ear.

Her hot breath and voice tickling Naruto's ear. He could've sworn he heard the fox inside him shouting at him to mount this girl and take her.

_Damn fox_ he thought as he tried to block out kyuubi's voice and those thoughts.

They both got through the set and Tenten pulled away leaving Naruto hot and bothered. Tenten didn't seem to notice this at all as she looked pleased at Naruto's progress.

"That was good Naruto" she said.

"Yeah" Naruto said trying to push that was raising within him.

Tenten wasn't even paying any attention as she was looking through what other katas there were. They seemed to continue like that with Tenten hugging Naruto from the back helping with each new kata after he made several mistakes. But to be fair Naruto's mind wasn't on working on the katas, but the feeling of Tenten pressing her body to his. Hey, he was a guy, you can't blame him.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you? You're even messing up the basic stances, which you had done pat" Tenten asked.

"Uh sorry Tenten. Just a bit distracted that's all" Naruto said.

"Distracted, how?" Tenten asked.

Naruto was hesitant to say since he didn't want to become a pin cushion for being a pervert though it wasn't his fault at all.

"Naruto, tell me what's going on" Tenten said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Um, well, you pressed yourself up against me" Naruto said.

"Yeah, so. I am just helping you correct your stances" Tenten said.

"Uh, yeah, well that's what's distracting me" Naruto said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked confused.

Naruto just eyed Tenten's body in the most obvious way hoping she'd understand what he was getting at and not get skewered by many sharp pointy things that the weapons mistress carried around. It took Tenten a few minutes then she began to blush madly.

"Oh" she said.

"Um, yeah" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, you got to get over that. Ignore the fact that I am there behind you and focus on getting these katas down" Tenten said.

Naruto nodded.

They then continued to work and once again Tenten was pressed up against Naruto's back helping guide his movements. But this time a scent hit Naruto's nose he took a cautionary sniff just in case it was poison or something deadly. But when he found it wasn't he took a deeper whiff. It smelled like metal, iron to be specific and wood polish as well as metal polish too. Then hints of sweat too. He turned and found the source it was Tenten.

What he didn't know was that the kyuubi wad getting fed up with all this and decided to mess with his jailer. He enhanced Naruto's sense of smell so the blonde would smell the ingrained scents that was on Tenten in sharp detail. Not even an Inuzuka's nose was this good.

"Uh, Tenten" Naruto said.

"Focus Naruto" Tenten said into his ear.

Naruto swallowed hard and nodded. It was the most excruciating five minutes of Naruto's life. Tenten was pressing her lovely young taut body against his and he could smell her so intimately. It was driving him crazy. When finally they broke apart Naruto let out a breath and took several steps away to control himself.

"Naruto, what is it?" Tenten asked seeing her friend's behavior.

"I, um, smell you" Naruto said.

Tenten's brow furrowed. She had no idea what Naruto meant by that. Was he insulting her saying she smelled bad? If that's what he meant then he'd become her very own practice dummy for many days.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto could sense he was in danger and he explained himself fully. Tenten listened and blinked. Did Naruto smell all that on her? She wasn't sure, but she could tell he wasn't lying at all.

"And um, to tell you the truth Tenten. I kind of like that smell. It fits so well" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tenten blushed slightly at this.

"Really?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess it just another thing that makes you Tenten" Naruto said smiling.

"Thanks you Naruto" Tenten said returning the smile.

Naruto nodded.

So they continued to train with Naruto losing a bit of her nerve each second passed. With Tenten pressing herself against his back, the smells he was smelling coming from Tenten. It was amazing he hadn't snapped. But every man had their breaking point, even Naruto. After what felt like the hundredth or thousandth time where Tenten helped guide Naruto's movement and smelling her cent so close he broke.

The blond turned around and faced Tenten. She was shocked by the quick movement. Before she could say a thing Naruto dipped down and captured her lips. Tenten gasped letting Naruto have access to her open mouth. His tongue slithered in and his arms wrapped around her waist. Tenten moaned as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Pressing herself hard into Naruto's body.

She was kissing him back as their tongues dueled for supremacy. The sword was forgotten on the ground.

Soon they broke their kiss. Tenten was in a daze, but Naruto blinked as he realized what he did. He panicked.

"Shit, gotta go Tenten see ya later!" he shouted as he ran off and away from Tenten before she could come to her senses.

Tenten stood there trying to wrap her head around what just happened. She took it a step at a time. Okay, Naruto told her he was getting bothered with her pressing up against his back, then he could smell her. Then he just kissed the living daylights out of you then up and left. She licked her lips still tasting Naruto on them.

She picked up Naruto's forgotten sword and sealed. She was doing all of this mechanically since her brain was still lost in space. She walked home never really seeing what was going around her. She got home and for the rest of the day she was still disconnected. She was in bed and fell asleep when her eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god I kissed Naruto!" she shouted.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I am unsure where the heck to go from here. If any of you have any suggestion on what to do next let me know since I am out of ideas. Heck this one took all I could think of to complete. So thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
